1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for representing a tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphs are commonly visually represented by dots corresponding to nodes of the graph, and lines corresponding to edges of the graph. An alternative method and apparatus for displaying a graph is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,367 B1 to Abrams et al. Abrams et al. discloses displaying a graph using a set of successive outer portions of a geometrical shape, such as successive concentric circles. An inner-most portion is identified with some node or data item. Successive outer portions, which may be partitioned into sectors, are displayed to indicate a relationship to the inner-most node. Each outer portion is related to an adjacent inner portion or sector by the graph.